Paper Conversations
by agentdouble0negative2
Summary: Stiles always had the ability to talk up a storm but a sudden rift changes that.
1. Talk to Me

**So I was listening to my music, and a certain song came on, I don't remember what song it was but I was hit with this idea and I had to roll with it. Also it could be at work too, it's amazing really that a group of 3-4 year olds cause inspiration for some of my stories. Well more so an idea that rolls into a story.**

**Anyways, so this idea came to me and I had to roll with it, I just had too.**  
><strong>This will most likely be a one a shot, unless I can come up with more ideas to make so it isn't.<strong>  
><strong>So for now a one shot it shall be.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own the characters. This is a story people and came from my mind. Thus it being a story I'm able to manipulate it in any way I want. And the actions presented in this story doesn't reflect that actual actions of said characters.**

**Summary: Stiles always had the ability to talk up a storm but a sudden rift changes that. **

Derek watched from his position at the kitchen counter as Stiles poked at his bowl of cheerios. The usual quirky teen was staring into the bowl, lifting a spoonful of cheerios before tilting the spoon and watching it fall back into the bowl. He repeated the action again. And again. He finally let out a sigh as he threw the spoon into the bowl. "Stiles you okay?" the lycan asked.

Stiles nodded.

"I can get you something else if you don't want cheerios?"

The brunette turned to face him, he lifted up his right hand, he brought his thumb, pointer and middle finger together in a pinching motion.

Derek sighed, "Are you sure?"

Stiles' eyes darkened hands reaching for the whiteboard that lay beside him, he wrote out the words, "Don't Derek" in black letters and flashed what he wrote to the lycan.

Derek nodded as Stiles stood up leaving the kitchen. Derek could hear the brunette's footsteps as he ascended the stairs and Stiles' bedroom in the Hale House slammed shut. Derek cringed when he heard a repeated pounding sound, footsteps stomping and a loud crash. This had Derek bounding up the stairs and bursting into Stiles' room.

Stiles was seated on his bed, the teen's beside table was on the floor along with all its contents. Derek approached with caution, his eyes trained on the Stiles. The young teen's body was shaking as he breathed heavily. "Stiles," Derek said softly.

Stiles looked up at him glaring, his hands fumbled for the whiteboard that lay next to him, he furiously wrote the words, "Go away!" and then threw the whiteboard at the lycan.

Derek ducked down and the whiteboard flew past him hitting the wall behind him. "Stiles, please," Derek pressed on.

The teen simply glared at him, he took in a shaky breathe, hands coming up, "Leave me alone," he signed, fingers and hands shaking as he formed the sentence.

Derek bit at his lips as he shut eyes tight, they flashed red from behind his eye lids. He realized now how much he missed Stiles' voice.

Stiles was always talking at a mile a minute, sometimes his mouth moved faster than his brain. Sometimes he'd spew so much information out that he'd get tongue tied. When Stiles was silent and not talking, Stiles was probably talking to himself, having an inner monologue as he tried to process and think things through. Stiles was also good at giving comebacks and his one liners, both which relieved tension within the pack.

Stiles was also a good listener and being there for his pack members. He'd always lend an ear, listen, drop everything and be there for them. Another reason why he was in the pack, despite the fact that he was human, he was pack because he looked out for everyone, was there for everyone and was there go to research guy.

But the last few months had taken its toll on everyone, when an accident had rendered Stiles speechless.

_Four months ago._

_Derek huffed, as his eyes scanned the area. Chris Argent stood a few feet away. The pair had settled their differences, setting up an agreement. Derek agreed he wouldn't harm anyone (not that he would anyways) and Chris agreed to keep out of his way, turn a blind away and act like Derek wasn't a lycan, a creature that he'd usually hunt._

_Things were going well and they actually got along. Up until a lone werewolf had invaded their territory and had begun harming the people of Beacon Hills. Chris was livid and thought that Derek was the one doing the killings to which Derek was offended by. So Chris had locked the Alpha in his basement along with the rest of the pack for good measure and when a killing happened the night that he had them chained up, well he believed the dark haired man._

_Now both were teamed up as they tried to take down the rouge werewolf. Not wanting to risk the pack getting hurt, Derek told them to stay inside the home and away from the Hale House until they took care of the problem. Well, it would work if one of his pack members wasn't so damn stubborn. Derek heard the jeep rolling up, recognized Stiles footsteps as he jumped down and began running towards Derek. "Derek!" Stiles shouted._

"_Stiles," Derek barked, "I thought I told you to stay home!"_

"_But Derek, it's important!" _

_Derek growled, "Stiles I swear to-"_

_Derek didn't have time to finish he was tackled to the ground and staring into a pair of red eyes. It was another Alpha. Derek let out a growl as shoved the wolf off and he regretted it immediately. Stiles was now the one on the ground, "Derek!" Stiles screamed, "Derek get him off me."_

_Panic rose in Derek's chest, but he was too late he heard the claws slicing into skin. Derek's eyes bled red as he ran into the other wolf. He could hear Chris' footsteps nearing the teen, he could hear Chris' voice telling Stiles he was going to be okay. He could hear Stiles' frantic heartbeat as claws dug into the other werewolf's chest._

_He could hear Stiles' steady breathing, slowing down. Anger rushed through him as teeth sunk into the lone Alpha's throat effectively killing him. Derek let out a rough growl, he shook it off, willed his wolf counterpart away and was by Stiles in seconds. "Stiles," he breathed._

_Stiles looked up at him, tears in his eyes. "You're going to be okay," Derek breathed. _

Mute. Stiles was now mute. The rouge werewolf wasn't going in for a kill but instead had cut Stiles' vocal chords. He must've been watching them or something because he went after something that was important to the teen. Stiles lived and breathed by expressing his emotions verbally and it was something that made Stiles, Stiles. And it was Stiles' who was the most helpful with giving information, given his ability to talk up a storm.

The last few months had been hard, Stiles having to learn sign language, the pack backing up one hundred percent, learning sigh language as well. They never signed back to Stiles though, Stiles made that clear, they knew how to talk, they were able to talk, and Stiles wanted some kind of normality between them. Instead they learned it to understand the teen. But sometimes, Stiles didn't use sign language, he carried around a white board just in case, just to convey his words by writing them out. They said nothing about it.

"Stiles," Derek tried again, "please, don't shut me out."

Stiles glared at Derek, he brought his fingers up again, "Go away," he signed.

Derek let out a low growl, threatening, annoyed, frustrated. Stiles jumped when he heard it and Derek immediately felt bad. He took in deep shallow breathe, his hands making a fist but then slowly uncurling as he counted silently under his breathe.

Stiles stood up as he made his way to his desk. He pulled out a notebook and a pen. He trudged back to his bed and he wrote on the paper, "I feel useless."

Derek bit at his lips, shaking his head, "You're not Stiles."

Stiles said nothing, just stared at the paper in front of him. The Alpha took a step, "Can I sit with you?" he asked, unsure.

The brunette nodded. Derek let out a sigh of relief as he sat himself next to Stiles on the bed. He reached a hand over and placed it on top of Stiles' hand. Stiles moved his hands away, "It's my fault," he wrote.

"It's not your fault Stiles."

"I didn't listen to you."

The Alpha smiled slightly, "But then again when do you?" he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Stiles just looked at him.

Derek sighed, "Stiles, you're still important to his pack, you're still bright, your skills in research and strategy haven't changed at all."

Silence.

"It's just, you can't well…" Derek trailed off.

Stiles leaned over writing, "I just can't explain it to you guys."

"You can!" Derek cried out, "It, it just takes longer, but you're still able to Stiles."

"I hate that you guys treat me like I can't do anything, I've lost my voice, not my ability to do simple tasks," Stiles wrote, grip tight on the pencil as he wrote the words harshly.

"Just looking out for you Stiles," Derek breathed, "we almost lost you, we, we're just, it's a pack thing okay."

"Yeah, I know, and that's great, I appreciate it, but damn it will you just let up a bit, I mean jeez, I'm not a child, I'm fully capable of doing things on my own, like I said, I've lost my voice not my ability to do a simple task like get my own food!"

Derek couldn't help it, he really couldn't he laughed a little. Stiles' hands shook as he wrote the words, his body as well and Derek swore he could actually hear the teen say those words. Voice escalating in certain places, arms flailing as he seethed the last few words. Stiles was writing again, "What's so damn funny?"

"I was just imagining you saying what you wrote," Derek answered, "almost as if you didn't' lose your voice, you wrote it as if you were actually talking."

Stiles bit as lip, his hand shaking as he wrote, "Oh."

Derek reached a hand up, he brought it two fingers up, hands gently moving Stiles' face so they were looking at each other, "Stiles, talk to me please."

Stiles glared at him.

"You know what I mean Stiles."

The teen let bit at his lip, tongue poking out to lick at his lip. He brought his fingers up but then brought them back down again. He turned his attention to the notebook in his lap, "It sucks," he wrote.

Derek's eyes scanned the words on the paper, "What does?"

"I can't even tell you now."

"You can Stiles."

"No, it's different, I wanted you to hear it."

Derek reached a hand over placing it on Stiles' shoulder, "What Stiles?"

Stiles picked up the pencil and paper and placed them on the ground. Shaking hands came up as he signed, "I love you Derek."

"I love you too Stiles."

Stiles shook his head, "No," he signed as he took in a deep breathe, "I love you Derek, I'm in love with you."

Relief flooded through Derek's veins, "I love you too Stiles," he breathed as he pulled Stiles into a soft kiss, "I just, I didn't want to tell you, you've been through so much the past few months."

Stiles nodded, fingers moving as he signed, "I need you."

"Not going anywhere," Derek mumbled as he placed another kiss on Stiles' lips

The brunette nodded, hands signing, "I love you."

"I love you too," Derek breathed, "I'm not going anywhere, we're not going anywhere."

Stiles nodded.

"You're still pack Stiles because you're important, you belong here with us, with me."

Another nod.

Derek smiled, "You'll just have to find another way to convey your Stiles vocal-ness through sign language or when you write."

Stiles glared at Derek, as he flicked him off. Derek laughed, "Yeah too bad, that doesn't really mean fuck you."

The brunette stuck his tongue at him. "Derek," he signed.

"Yeah?"

Stiles brought his hand in the air, fingers in a pincer grip as he made a writing motion. Derek got the picture as he leaned down to retrieve the notebook. He handed it to Stiles who immediately took grasp of the pencil. "Will you tell the pack to stop babying me?"

Derek nodded, "I can do that."

"But, but nicely, please?"

"I will."

"Wait, let them know I appreciate the help, but to just let up a bit, not stop entirely?"

The Alpha nodded again, "I will Stiles, I will."

"Wait," Stiles wrote again.

"What else Stiles?"

"I want to do it, I just need you to back me up."

"That," Derek said as he took the notebook away from him, "That I can do."

Stiles let out a sigh, "Tired," he signed.

"You just woke up," Derek said.

Stiles let out a yawn, fingers signing, "I couldn't sleep."

Derek tilted his head to the side, "Having trouble?"

The brunette nodded. Derek looked up for a moment then down at the younger male. He laid down on the bed, one hand behind his head he gestured Stiles to lay down as well. Stiles nodded he situated himself so he lay next to Derek. Derek turned over so he on his side, Stiles did the same. For a while they just looked at each other, "Come here," Derek whispered as he reached over and pulled Stiles closer.

The brunette let out a content sigh as he cuddled close to the lycan. Head buried in Derek's chest one hand gripping the material in his hands. The lycan's grip on Stiles' tightened, "I love you," Derek whispered voice cracking.

Stiles bit at his lip, he pulled back a little, hands shaking as he signed the word, "What's wrong?"

Derek took in a deep breathe, "I'm just glad you're okay, I thought I lost you that night."

"Me too," Stiles signed.

"I miss your voice too," Derek admitted through tears, "I miss hearing it, you annoyed me sometimes, but damn, I'd take that any day."

"I'm sorry."

The Alpha shook his head, "Not your fault, I'm-I'm just glad you're okay, that you're safe, that you're here right now, with me."

Stiles nodded as he out yawn, eyes slowly closing, "Tired now, " he signed.

"Sleep," Derek ordered softly.

Stiles gripped at Derek's shirt again, "Stay," he mouthed.

Derek nodded as Stiles situated himself. Derek too felt his eyes shut, but before he drifted off into dream land he felt Stiles tracing patterns on his chest. He relaxed himself, mind concentrating as he tried to figure them out. I L-O-V-E Y-O-U. Stiles wrote it again, and again.

The lycan grinned, as he kissed the top of Stiles' head, "I love you too," he whispered.

Derek felt letters being traced on his chest again. M-I-N-E.

The Alpha nodded and hummed happily, "Yes, yours," he whispered.

**Thoughts? **  
><strong>Review? Please?<strong>

**OH OH! AND **  
><strong>HAPPY HOLIDAYS!<br>I will most likely be scarce for the next few days, busy with the family and trying to figure out what the darn present is that's under the tree that my parents are so cryptic about.  
>However, I will try to update Camera Arguments or Little Stilinski Hale sometime this weekend.<br>Most likely Camera Arguments.**


	2. Voice

**This is from being frustrated and well it's been mulling around in my head. Plus it was sent to me in a dream. A dream that I don't regret having. NOPE! None at all. (Now that I look at it, it sounds weird that I'm having such dreams)**

**OH OH! Sharing time!**

**It snowed today! I actually loved that it did, one because I love going out in the snow and it's awesome to talk about at work with the kids at Circle Time. But It is a pain to drive in, though here in good ole WA, snow is sometimes a rare thing. I enjoyed reading people's excitement and dismay on the matter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own the characters. If I did, Season Two would be showing now so that Derek and Stiles could grace my TV screen and I will be at peace with myself.**

**EDIT: SHIT I FORGET! MANY AND AWESOME THANKS TO Woman-of-the-night for helping me out with this and giving me feedback! I greatly GREATLY appreciate that. Bless your heart!**

It had been several months after the two had confessed their feelings for each other. About three months and eight days. Things had changed and shifted once again. The pack had toned down a bit on their-as Stiles coined it-"Mama bear protective status" on Stiles. Of course there were slip ups, like one morning when Scott, got Stiles a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. The lycan quickly apologized and went to take it away but Stiles was quick and told his friend, that it was okay and that he'll take the bowl and every once in a while it was okay. He was sure he was firm on the words ONCE IN A WHILE.

Stiles had also become more creative with his means of communication, even going as far as making up his own signs. The others didn't mind and it allowed Stiles to integrate some of his personality into his language. The downside, it was confusing but Derek caught on fast. Sometimes the lycan could predict what Stiles was going to say before he even wrote it or signed it. And since they've gotten together he was more in tune to the teen's heartbeat and feelings, so basically, Stiles really didn't even need to communicate when he was around Derek. All Derek needed to do was focus and listen and he'd know. Stiles likened to Derek reading his mind.

The thing that shifted and changed the most was Derek and Stiles' relationship Derek was sure he'd do anything for the teen. He lived and breathed by the brunette. And there was one more thing that Derek was sure of. Even though Stiles lost his voice he could hear him. The others thought he was crazy but then said that maybe it's because they're mates to which Stiles backed them up on because he knew more about Lycanthropy then they did despite the fact that he was human. He was an expert.

The Alpha gave up on explaining it to them-the fact that he could hear Stiles- it was something they wouldn't after all understand. When Stiles was explaining things, Derek swore he could hear the teen ranting especially. But sometimes Stiles went wild and no one could keep up with his signs or penmanship and when that happened, Stiles' mouth was open as if was talking along with what he signing or writing and although no sound came out, Derek understood him, he heard him. But Stiles rarely did that, it was painful to the brunette, because well, nothing but silence came out of his mouth.

The Alpha however loved it when that happen. Derek could hear every silent, gasp, whimper and cry that left Stiles' mouth when he was marking him. The Alpha let out a loud sigh, his eyes drifting back to when he told Stiles' to let it all out. Even though there was no noise, Derek told him, to open his mouth and "talk", he didn't care, he wanted to hear him.

_It was late but Stiles and Derek were awake as they lay in Derek's bed. The Alpha lay flat on his back, Stiles laying on top of him. "I love you," Derek mumbled as he placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips._

_Stiles nodded as he kissed him back, fingers writing the words, "I love you too," on the Alpha's chest._

_Derek took in a sharp breathe his grip on Stiles' hip tightened, he pulled back a little looking into the brunette's eyes, "I want you to say it," he whispered he then pecked Stiles lips softly, "please?" he added._

_The teen bit as his lips and nodded as he mouthed the words, "I love you Derek." _

_Derek felt his heart soar, ears ringing. He didn't get how the others couldn't hear him, yes Stiles' lost his voice but he swore he could hear the teen speaking. "I love you," the lycan mumbled happily, "I love you so much." _

_Stiles smiled happily at him before leaning down and claiming Derek's lips again, this time the kiss more rough and desperate. Hands everywhere, grasping and pulling on shirts and hair, "Fuck," Derek groaned when Stiles grounded his hips into his. _

_Derek's ears buzzed and his heart beat wildly in his chest as Stiles breathed into his neck. Stiles hands gripped hard on Derek's hips. Derek let out a shaky sigh as he pitched his weight and turned them over. __"__I know you lost your voice__," he breathed, "but I need you, I need you to let it all out."_

_Stiles nodded and Derek was kissing Stiles neck._

"_Every gasp, moan, fuck if you need to yell my name," Derek breathed, "I need you to say it."_

_Stiles nodded again as he arched his back off the bed when Derek grinded his hips down. _

"_Cause I can hear you when you do," Derek whispered. _

_Stiles let out a shaky silent sigh but nodded again as he reached up and brought Derek in for another kiss. _

They didn't go any farther that night, Derek slowed it down. He loved Stiles and he wanted to take things slow. The incident where Derek told Stiles to let it all out, they had been together for about a month. Yes they were mates, but Derek hadn't claimed him yet. Truth was he was scared and he wanted Stiles to be ready as well. Speaking of Stiles. Derek heard the front door of the Hale House open and shut and the familiar heartbeat that belonged to his mate.

The lycan could tell Stiles was looking for him. The teen's heart rate picked up a bit and stuttered stating the teen's confusion. He could hear the brunette ascended the stairs and his footsteps nearing their bedroom door. Stiles opened the door slowly head peering into the room. The brunette licked his bottom lip and bit at it as he lingered in the doorway. It was then that Derek noticed that Stiles was emitting a wave of anxiety and nervousness. "Sty?" Derek asked as he sat up from his position on the bed.

The brunette took in a sharp silent breath, "Der," he signed, hands shaking.

The Alpha tilted his head a bit, nose in the air, "Yes?" he said slowly, hesitantly.

Stiles took a slow step in, hands up ready to sign his answer and it was then that it registered. Derek shook his head, "No," he said quickly, a little too harshly.

Stiles sighed, shoulders drooping, head lowering, hands up as he signed, "Why?"

"I can't Stiles, I can't," Derek said.

"I'm ready Der," Stiles signed.

Derek shook his head, "Stiles," he breathed, "No."

The brunette let out a huff as he walked towards the bed. He sat down, his back facing the lycan. For a while all that could be heard was their breathing. Stiles took in a deep breath and let out in a silent huff. Fingers pulling at his shirt then resting in his lap, he then turned to Derek, hands up ready to sign but the lycan beat him to it, "I know you trust me Stiles."

Stiles sucked in his lower lip biting at it, "What's the problem?"

Derek groaned as he flopped back on the bed, "Nothing."

Stiles frowned, heart beating fast but then it slowed down as he thudded slowly in his chest and skipping a bit. Derek sat up hand wrapping hand around Stiles' wrist, "Don't" he said firmly, "don't you ever think that I don't love you."

The brunette nodded as he shut his eyes tight, "Okay," he mouthed.

"Stiles," Derek said, voice cracking as he tugged on his mate's wrist, "come here."

Stiles resisted momentarily but then allowed Derek to pull him down on the bed and into his arms. The brunette situated himself on top of the lycan, head resting on Derek's chest, arms around his waist, leg's tangled together. Stiles lifted his head up for a moment, "Talk to me," he signed and said silently at the same time.

Derek brought his arms up and held Stiles close, "I'm not ready," he said.

Stiles lifted his head again as he went to talk Derek beat him too it, "It's just, god Stiles, I don't want to hurt you, I love you so much and it's," the Alpha paused as he let out a shaky breath, "I've, I don't, well, there's a risk that I might do it wrong."

Stiles shook his head as buried his face into Derek's neck, "You won't" he wrote on the Alpha's chest.

"How do you know?" Derek asked.

Stiles looked up, he smiled softly at the Alpha, "Cause," he signed, "I know you, I trust you and it'll be instincts Der, you'll know what to do."

Derek sighed, "Risks, Stiles, I can't lose you, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Stiles said silently but Derek heard it loud and clear in his ears, the words ringing.

"Stiles," Derek breathed when the brunette leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips.

Stiles sat up, fingers up as he shakily signed, "I want everyone to know I'm yours and that your mines and that I'm your forever."

Derek nodded.

Stiles looked pleadingly at the Alpha, "Der," he said, "please?"

"Okay," Derek whispered as he pulled Stiles down placing a gentle kiss on the brunette's forehead, "but let's take our time okay?"

Stiles simply nodded and smiled a little as he allowed Derek to flip them both over. They were kissing again, nice and slow. Derek took in a sharp breathe when Stiles lifted his hips trying to create some kind of friction between them. He pulled away for a moment breathing harshly.

The brunette pulled him back down crashing their lips together, teeth and tongue clashing. Derek let out a growl from deep within his chest as the scent of Stiles' arousal hit his noise. He pulled back and began trailing a kiss along Stile's jaw and down his neck, he lingered there for a moment inhaling the brunette's scent. He nipped gently at the skin grinding his clothed erection into Stiles. He grinned when the teen's breathe and heart beat stuttered as he let out a silent gasp into the ceiling.

Stiles arms went up, hands gripping at Derek's shirt giving it a light tug. Derek got the picture and sat for a moment, hands ready to take his shirt off. Stiles hands came up stopping him causing the lycan too look at him weirdly. "Let me," Stiles mouthed.

Derek nodded and Stiles made quick work of removing the lycan's shirt. Stiles threw it to the side of the room Derek tugged at Stiles' shirt, "Hey," he said voice gruff, "your turn."

Stiles nodded as Derek hands came down pulling the brunette's shirt off. Stiles licked at his lips taking in a sharp silent breathe as Derek's eyes swept over his torso, "Beautiful," Derek murmured.

The brunette blushed at the comment and Derek grinned, "You are," he said as he claimed Stiles lips.

Stiles reached both hands down as he unbuckled Derek's belt, buttons and zipper pulling down material down. Derek shifted his weight as he helped Stiles kick the rest of his pants off. The Alpha inhaled sharply as he reached his hands down, "Lift up your hips," he commanded softly.

Stiles nodded as he lifted them up and Derek pulled Stile's jeans and boxers off in one swoop. The brunette let out a gasp as his erection was freed and Derek immediately took hold of it, making a fist as he slowly slid his hand up and down. "Derek," Stiles mouthed as arched his back.

Derek groaned and growl emitted from his chest as he leaned down mouthing at Stiles' neck. "Say it again," he mumbled as he increased his speed giving his mate's member a light squeeze.

Stiles thrashed his head side to side and Derek's ears rang as Stile's heartbeat and breathing increased. "Come on Sty," he mumbled against his neck increasing the speed of hand.

Stiles bit at his lip as he took in a shaky silent breath. Derek lifted his head up a bit, green eyes staring into Stiles' brown ones. The lycan brushed his thumb over the head of Stiles' member and the brunette lost it. He thrusted into Derek's hand, back arched, head tilted to the ceiling, a silent gasp escaping as he screamed out Derek's name, seed spilling into the lycan's fist.

Derek claimed Stiles' lips kissing the brunette softly, teething pulling at his lip as he pulled away, "God, I love you," me mumbled.

Stiles reached a hand up to Derek's chest as he wrote out, "I love you to Der."

"I'm going to take care of you I promise," Derek mumbled.

Stiles nodded as Derek trailed a kiss to Stiles' ear, "Not letting you go, okay."

Stiles heart swelled in his chest but he nodded as he mouthed, "Kay."

Even though Derek didn't see it but he heard the brunette loud a clear. The Alpha sat up for a moment as he shed his boxers. He placed a quick kiss on Stiles' forehead, "Want you to watch me," he mumbled as he pulled back.

Stiles nodded as he focused his eyes on his mate. Derek grinned at him with lust filled eyes as he brought three fingers close to his mouth. Three fingers that was covered in Stiles' cum. Stiles licked at his lips and his breathing hitched in his throat as Derek's tongue snaked out licking at his digits. The Alpha let out a loud throaty moan, eyes sliding shut.

"Der," Stiles gasped silent as he lifted his hips up.

Derek smirked as he trailed his fingers down close to Stiles' entrance. He leaned down claiming Stiles' lips as he pushed one finger in. Stiles pulled away letting out a loud gasp, heart stuttering, breathing hitching in his throat. "Hurts?" Derek asked softly.

Stiles nodded as he brought up a hand to grip Derek's hip. "It'll pass," Derek soothed.

The younger teen let out a shaky sigh as Derek claimed his lips again. Once he had the teen distracted he added another finger. Shushing in apology and soothing his mate when Stiles let out another silent gasp of pain. The lycan bit at Stiles' lips, biting softly as he thrusted his fingers deeper into Stiles. The brunette let out a silent gasp, thrusting down into Derek's fingers. Derek smirked, he found what he was looking for. He did it again, adding a third, causing Stiles to arch his back, "Shit, Der," he silently screamed, hands coming up to grip Derek's hair.

The Alpha pulled as he trailed a kiss down Stiles' jaw line, till he rested on Stiles' neck. His breathe ghosted over Stiles' pulse, teeth biting softly as he pulled his fingers out. The Alpha gripped his own erection gasping in pleasure as he ran a thumb over the tip. "You ready," he mumbled against Stiles neck.

Stiles nodded as Derek guided his member to Stiles' entrance and slowly pushed in. Stiles bit at his lip, head thrashing to the side in pain. Derek could feel it and, Stiles' voice loud in his ear as the brunette cried out in silence gasped pain. The lycan licked at his mate's neck, "Shh," whispered softly, "relax."

The brunette nodded, exhaling loudly as his body slowly relaxed. Derek whined deep in his throat, "Fuck," he groaned when he bottomed out. The Alpha took in a sharp breathe, body still as he gave Stiles time to adjust. "You okay," he asked in a shaky voice

Stiles nodded hands coming up to Derek's back, "Move," he wrote.

Derek nodded as he pulled back slightly, hips thrusting forward hard, hitting Stiles' sweet spot. The brunette let out a silent gasp, back arching as he thrusted his ups to meet Derek's. Derek bit down gently on Stiles' neck, lathing at the bite, "Shit," the Alpha groaned, "god Stiles."

The brunette tangled his fingers in Derek's hair, gripping hard, "Der," he moaned silently, head tilted back, baring his neck, "Faster, more, harder," Stiles silently panted, heart beating fast, breathing faltering for a moment.

But the Alpha heard it all, nodding in compliance as moved his hands down, one gripping Stiles' waist, the other fisting Stiles' hard member. His thrust increased, harder, fast, the sound of skin against skin resounded throughout the room. Stiles head thrashed side to side as he let out a string of cuss words, gasps and shouting the lycan's name. The Alpha's heart was beating fast and hard against his chest, ears ringing as he heard Stiles' silent pleas. "Stiles," he grumbled, moaned.

Stiles was close as he continued to thrust down to meet Derek's. The lycan's hand pumping Stiles' erection. The teen's heart rate speed up, breathing, and Derek could feel his orgasm nearing as well. The Alpha's eyes bled red for a split second, a rough growl, escaping his lips. Tongue snaked out swiping over Stiles' pulse point as he trailed it to the spot between Stiles' shoulder and neck. He let out another rough growl as he bit down softly, breaking the skin. Stiles let out a gasp of pain and pleasure as his he came into Derek's hand, head tilted to the ceiling as he screamed, "Derek."

The Alpha grunted as he came, painting Stiles' insides. He moaned in pleasure as Stiles' blood touched his tongue. He pulled back, tongue lathing over the spot as it slowly began to heal. He slid out slowly, both men moaning at the lost. The Alpha collapsed onto his side pulling Stiles' into his arms, legs tangled together. "Love you," Derek mumbled into Stiles' hair.

Stiles let out a content, happy, sleepy sigh, "Love you too," he mouthed and wrote at the same time.

Derek tightened his hold on his mate, officially, now and forever, "Mine," he mumbled possessively.

Stiles nodded, "Yes," he wrote on Derek's chest, "yours."

The Alpha hummed happily as he cuddled closer to the brunette eyes sliding shut. "Der," Stiles wrote on the lycan's chest.

"Hmm?"

"Mine," he wrote shakily.

Derek nodded, "Yes," he said as he leaned down kissing Stiles on the forehead, "yours."

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Maybe? Review? Please? **


End file.
